


Yoda

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [39]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Muggle Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #39 of 100 | Colin asks the wrong person for help with his Halloween costume</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoda

Colin Creevey overflowed with excitement, leaking it everywhere on his way down from Gryffindor tower towards the front doors of the entrance hall. He was a third year, his dad had signed his permission slip, and he was off to Hogsmeade for his first Halloween weekend in the village.

His costume was perfect. Thankfully, his dad found it in a toy chest from his primary school years, and he'd asked an older student to transfigure it for him so it fit.

Trudging down the walk from the castle to the village, Colin didn't even notice the damp and dreary weather threatening snow or the lack of festive attire on the other students. He was in his element. Honeyduke's and Zonko's dazzled him, but the push of the crowds around him restocking their sweets and tricks supplies nearly knocked off his mask. The ears did protrude rather obnoxiously.

The Three Broomsticks was a bit slower than the shops when he stomped in, knocking mud off his boots on the doormat. A few spots of the costume needed attention once he got back to the tower but he was still too excited to mind.

Colin went to the bar to ask for a butterbeer, moving to push the mask up so he could speak to Rosmerta, when he found he couldn't move it. Not an inch.

Looking back, it may not have been a good idea to ask George Weasley for help.

"Here you are, love," a kind voice said above him. A cool wash of magic covered his face for an instant, breaking the slight suction charm between his face and the mask.

Colin sighed in relief, smiling up at Madame Rosmerta. "Thank you."

She returned the smile, pushing a butterbeer his way. There were very few things children his age were allowed to choose from, and Rosmerta knew her crowd well enough that the younger years would not be drinking water in her pub. The boy carefully lifted the drink from the counter to find a place to sit down among the other students, his green outfit sticking out like a sore thumb.

Madame Rosmerta shook her head, remembering years ago the dark blonde hair of another boy, excitedly dragging her out into London, on a wonderful date, to a theater showing loud bright shows in space.


End file.
